A Reinvented Day in the Life of Serahsurii
by Serahsurii
Summary: Anyone who would be reading this would have already seen the first less skilled version of this story. If you haven't, please don't look! Suffice it to say, this one's better. So, here you go, a revised Day in the Life, enjoy, and please reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

A Day in the Life of Serahsurii

Remix

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Beginning of the Rest of Your Therapy Sessions

A dark room, the fuzzy barely defined outlines of long tables make a winding maze steadily getting clearer as closer to the one table flooded with light you get. Suspended above the counter, the sorce of the light shines down, failing to illuminate the rest of the counter and cabinets that span the walls of the room. A pencil scratches wearily on a notebook, the weilder resting an elbow on the table, fingers curled in her hair. Black hair, shoulder length and spiky, the bangs tucked behind her right ear shining startlingly red, looking disturbingly unnatural and yet too real for dye at the same time. The bangs her left hand rests under hang swinging as her fingers massage the roots, is a shock of dark blue, matching it's mate in it's contrasingly real look. The eyes, blinking tiredly at the page, are rimmed with dark circles, which make their deep green color pop, shades of the same color scheme as her hair hide in the irises, only red splotches in her right eye and blue in her left. Worry lines adorn the space between her eyebrows, where she scrunches them together, and at the corners of her mouth, which are pointed down.

Suddenly, out of the darkeness the digital screeching of a wristwatch shatters the near silence. The writer jumps violently, clutching the table, and gasps. She glares icily down at the watch, lit up around the numbers 6:00 A.M., and flips her hand over to rap it sharply on the countertop. The sound abrubtly cuts off, and the girl sighs rubbing her eyes with one hand. She blinks spacingly at her notebook, then frowns and re-checks her watch. Her eyes focus on the numbers and she starts, squeaking. She hops off her stool and rushes through the small isles between tables, not bumping into anything even as she transfers from light to almost pitch black. She dissapears into that darkness, and there is a distant thunder as she flies up a flight of stairs on the other side of the room.

On the recently vacated table, next to the abandoned notebook, rests a light tan book of massive proportions. As it towers three inches or more off the table, the notebook sitting beside it resembles a single sheet of paper. Impossibly hidden before, in the crook of the girl's elbow and under her hair, the ripped up edges and torn corners display age and heavy use. About where the title would be on the front cover, a half inch or so from the top and sides, leaving a length of emptyness to the bottom, seemingly made of metal and attached securely to the book, a rectangular plauqe sits. Five solitary letters are imprinted on it:

F M A L B

--- --- ---

Out side in the real world, sparrows peck at the white boards of a porch. Suddenly the screen slams open and the birds dart away. The writer steps out pulling on a long white coat that reaches to her knees, as thin as a shirt and similarly fashioned, sporting a collar and buttons down the front, but minus the cuffs. She adjusts said collar and tucks something away in one of the large pockets on the front of her coat. She checks her watch again, sighs, then glides off the porch and walks over to the sidewalk. Here she turns back to face the house, and reaches in to the left side of her coat to pull out a set of keys. Then something strange happens, she takes the remote opener from the keychain and points it at he house, then she pushes the 'lock' button. Impossibly, all the window of the house, including the ones on the door, and the inside of the mailbox, light up. Just as instantly, they go out again with a beeping noise. The girl puts the keys away, then turns to walk down the sidewalk, patting the mailbox as she passes. Across the street, a garbageman stares, dropping the bag he had been holding as he turns to watch the girl walk away, his mouth agape. She ignores him and keeps walking, block after block, curiously inspecting everyone she passes, all stress and worry gone, or skillfully hidden, from her face.

With out warning, she turns into an unremarkable walkway and heads into a normal looking house. Not even bothering to knock she heads though the hall, making for the stairwell located at the back of the house. Her rudeness goes unnoticed, however, as the place turns out to be empty. She takes the stairs two at a time and faces a long hallway at the top, rooms lining each side, but the girl ignores these and heads for the one at the very end of the hall, the only one facing the stairs. She knocks softly and waits. After a few moments of nothing happening, she rolls her eyes and smirks, then starts hammering on the door.

"Reiuki2!!" she hollers, "Wake up and open the door!!"

She stops pounding a minute and turns her head to the side to hear better. A groan greets her from the inside, followed by a growling noise. There is movement and something slams into the other side of the door. The girls smirks harder.

"Come on Rei, there is something important I need to talk to you and the others about!" she yells, ear still parrallel to the door to catch any sound. A moan answers her this time.

"Nuuhh, Serah, go away!!" a weak sleepy voice protests. Serah's eyebrows snap down and her eyes narrow. She huffs out through her nose, but then a wicked grin crosses her face, followed by a mock pouty expression.

"Oh, come on Rei, I just read this great yaoi and I-" she starts to say, in a slightly whiney voice, but she is interupted as the door jerks open. She is met with a long messy black haired girl, her purple eyes wild with astonishment and doubt. The new girl leans forward on the door frame, her other hand still on the door, ready to slam it shut.

"What?! You-?!" she squeaks, then sees the wicked grin on Serah's face, and her face snaps into a scowl and she glares at her friend.

"Liar!!!" she gasps and goes to slam the door in her face, but Serah has already placed one thick-souled, black, army-styled boot in front of it. Rei struggles against it, but fails to shut it, so instead she slams the door all the way open and puts her hands on her purple-pajama pants-ed hips. She glowers at Serah, who in turn shoots her a silly grin, her eyes shut tight and her head tilted to the side.

"What do you want, traitor??" Rei asks sharply. Serah ignores that last part, blinking her eyes open slowly, the grin turning into a smug smile.

"I told you!! I need you all together, I have an announcement!" she says. Rei's head dips down, and an eyebrow goes up in a patronizing/doubtful expression.

"I really don't think it's important enough to get me out of bed." she informs her. She turns and shuffles herself back into the room, not catching the bone-shilling glare Serah supplies the back of her head. Serah huffs out again, and closes her eyes to think. A second later they pop back open again.

"I'll help you track him down." she offers suddenly. Rei freezes, one hand already on the blanket. She turns slightly, gaze still locked on her pillow.

"You don't mean that." she denies slowly. Serah shakes her head sadly and puts one hand to her chest, while reaching the other out in front of her.

"Of course I do, Rei!! I always keep my word!!" she protests firmly. Rei turns with a frown and scrutinizes the ringing honesty that is now shining off Serah.

"I don't believe you." she states flatly. Serah's shoulders slump. She rolls her eyes, dropping the hand off her chest, and holds her right hand up, palm facing outward.

"I, Serahsurii, of the FMALB, solomly promise to help you track down the current object of your obsession, if in return, you will come with me to gather the others so I can tell you all my plan." she drones, eyes half lidded staring blankly at the opposite wall. She snaps a glare back toward her friend.

"Happy?" she asks dryly. The answer is clear as Rei beams at her, then rushes over to glomp her.

"Thank you, Serah!!!" she squees in her ear. Serah winces and mouths the word "Aow!" then struggles out of the hug.

"Okay, okay," she says and straightens her lab coat.

"Fine, I guess I could come with you." Rei sighs dramatically, turning around and walking toward her closet.

"Joy," Serah mutters behind her. Rei ignores her.

"Now I have to get dressed, so unless you want to help--" she turns slightly, hands crossed and holding the bottom of her pajama-top suggestivly. The movement is wasted, however, as Serah is already halfway down the hall and heading for the stairs.

"No thanks, Rei, now hurry up!!" she calls out over her shoulder, tromping down the stairs. Rei scowls and stomps over to slam the door shut.

--- --- ---

"So, what now?" Rei asks as they trudge down the sidewalk.

"Well, we have to go get the other half of our little quartet, don't we?" Serah tells her. Rei rolls her eyes and glares groggily at the pavement in front of her, still not fully awake.

"Why we had to do this so early in the morning is a mystery to me," she grumbles, all but inaudibly.

"And it will continue to be so." Serah replies unexpectedly, making Rei jump then glare at her.

"Ah, here we go," Serah says suddenly, cutting across Rei's path, making her come up short and almost fall over backward. Rei stands glaring off into space furiously, until Serah grabs her arm and drags her through the bushes around the house and to the backyard, where she crouches down pulling Rei along beside her.

"Ow, Serah! I'm kneeling on a stick, what's going on?!" Rei protests. Serah looks over, slowly putting a finger to her lips, then abrubtly shushes Rei.

"Shh!! Dude, you know K.M.'s brothers, they see us here, they'll never let us leave!" she says. Rei blinks then flips her hair and smiles arrogantly.

"It's cause I'm awesome." she states. Serah rolls her eyes, and cautiously peers through the leaves of the bushes.

"Yeah, well for some reason, half of them seem to think so too, so let's just get K.M. and sneak away." Serah says. Rei glares at her and crosses her arms.

"Well, Scooter, just exactly how are we going to do that?" she asks. Serah grins, holding up a small rock.

"The old fashioned way," Serah replies. Rei frowns quizzically. Serah stands slowly, eyes darting around for a hidden attack. Still glancing around, she eases closer to the house, knees bent for flight. She stops halfway to the house, and throws her rock up to the second story, at the furthest window on the right. It hits with a "crack!" and Serah drops back into a crouch. Nothing happens, so she rights herself, takes a few steps back and throws another rock up to the window. She starts walking backward, lobbing pebbles up at the window on every other step, until the bushes hide her again. Up in the house, the window scrapes open and a scowling head with shocking hair pops out. Serah checks to make sure the drastic spike in the back is blue, and the bangs hanging down are bright red, while the eyes glaring down at the seemingly empty yard, are both green and yellow in the same eye, not mixed, but meeting in a line down the middle of each eye, with a dot of the opposite color in the other side. Reassured that this is her friend, Mamestubu No Kowasu Mono, other wise known as K.M., Serah reaches in her pocket and pulls out a chocolate bar, which she then throws into the middle of the yard. K.M.'s eyes zero in on the bar, and she dissapears from the window.

A few seconds later, the back door opens and K.M. creeps out, warily scanning the edges of the yard, she picks up the bar and inspects it, then glares untrustingly at the bushes. Serah swiftly stands up and steps out into the yard. K.M.'s face lights up and she gasps.

"Ser-!!" she starts to squee, but Serah shushes her quickly. K.M.'s hand snaps to her mouth and they both glance toward the house. K.M. turns and shrugs apologetically, but then rushes forward to glomp Serah silently. The breath wooshes out of her and Serah gasps for air as K.M. hops back and bounces.

"Serah!! I missed you!!" she whispers enthusiastically. Serah grins weakly back at her.

"Hmph, that was the 'old fashioned way'?" Rei sniffs, walking out of the bushes and brushing herself off. Serah shushes her, while K.M. slams into her for a hug as well. Serah snickers silently as Rei struggles to breath.

"We missed you too, Chuke, now come on lets get going!" Serah says. (Pronounced Choo-key, by the way.) They follow her back to the sidewalk. Rei and Serah continue their stroll, while K.M. skips along beside them.

"So, Serah, where's the fire?" Rei asks sarcastically.

"Huh?" Serah asks. K.M. turns curiously to listen.

"It's nearly seven in the morning, where is the fire?" Rei repeats.

"Yeah, Serah, for teenagers that's like, three in the morning." K.M. comments happily.

"Look, I'll tell you when we get Wolf and get back to my house, okay?' she bargains. Rei rolls her eyes, but doesn't comment, K.M. keeps looking over at Serah with a sad expression on her face.

"So there's no fire?" she asks sounding dissapointed. Serah smiles at her.

"Nope, no fire." she tells her. K.M. turns forward, then glances sideways at them both, an evil grin on her face.

"Well, then, maybe we should start one." she says. Rei and Serah turn to look at her, returning her maniacal grin with one of their own, as they all pause to wait to cross the road. Serah's grin falters slightly, and she turns to frown at the stop sign across the street.

"Maybe we should," she says slowly, in a speculative tone.

"It has been a while," Rei comments softly as well. Serah's frown morphs into a glare as she refuses to turn her head.

"Yeah, that's because you guys never want to do anything, this town barely knows who we are anymore!!" she vents. Rei and K.M. start at her severe tone and turn to see annoyance and saddness in her eyes.

"What do you mean Serah?" K.M. asks, eyebrows pulling together. Serah shakes her head.

"Nevermind, we'll talk later," they follow as she glides across the street, "let's just go get Wolf."

They keep walking down the street, passing houses that look no diffferent from the one before, until Serah stops in her tracks, and turns to face one of the many identical houses. Rei and K.M. blink at it, then look down the street to the left, then the right, and raise their eyebrows at each other.

"Dude, how does she find these?" Rei murmurs.

"Dunno, they all look the same to me." K.M. replies quietly. Serah sighs looking at her shoes and walks toward the house looking dejected. Rei and K.M. blink, shrug at each other, then follow. They go in the door, down the hall, turn right and stop at another door.

"Kay, now here's the plan. . ." she tells them, looking into each of their faces as they lean closer, making sure they pay attention, "Grab her, and drag her out."

The other two nod briskly, rolling up their sleeves. Serah cracks open the door and slides in, her friends close behind. They stand a few moments, letting their eyes adjust to the dim light coming off a computer in the back of the room. A lone figure sits haunched over the keyboard, the hood of her sweater pulled over her head. Serah glances at her friends, points at the figure, then pats one finger on her lips twice. They sneak over to grab the girl and drag her out of the room, through the house and out the front door. They throw her onto the porch, and she hits the ground hissing. She throws her arms over her already hooded head, and snarls curses and threats at her friends, who sit arrayed around the door to prevent her escape back to her room. Serah leans on the door way with a bemused smile, while to her left K.M. perches on a white lawn chair, and on her right, Rei regaly sits on the porch swing.

"-with a cat-shaped cheese wheel!!!" she finally finishes her tirade, huffing angrily. K.M. blinks a wondering expression on her face, then whirls to look over at Serah.

"Did you get that??" she asks hopefully and Serah answers by holding up a tape recorder. K.M. claps her hands together, then smiles wickedly.

"Yay!! Random quotes!!" she giggles. Wolf clambers to her feet, brushing her self off, and as she looks up her hood falls down, letting the sun light up her blonde-streaked turquiose hair, and her two huge brownish-red wolf ears. This, plus the bushy tail now swinging from underneath her black jacket, are the reason (no matter what else she changes it to) why her friends call her Wolf. Her shoulders relax, and she looks up at Serah.

"So, what's up?" she asks. They all look over at Serah, and are surprised to see her scowl furiously.

"Nothing! Just like always!! We are _fangirls_ and we aren't doing anything!!!" she fumes, making it seem as if she's working an old arguement. She sighs and looks back to her friends.

"Let's just get back to my house." her shoulders slump and she leads her very confused friends away.

--- --- ---

Serah finally turns them down her sidewalk, patting the mailbox while the others slap it in turn as they pass. They enter the door and tromp into the living room. K.M. and Rei plomp into armchairs, while Wolf heads over to sit on the couch. Halfway there however, she trips and sort of falls into it instead. No one blinks as she struggles to right herself. Serah stops in the doorway of the room, and stands in front of them all with her hands in the pockets of her labcoat.

"Now will you tell us what this is all about??" Rei gripes. Serah silences her with a look and she leans back in her seat, crossing her arms and scowling.

"Did you guys notice anything strange while we were walking through town?" Serah asks them, glancing dryly around at each of her friends. They blink and struggle to remember back.

"All the houses are exactly the same?" Wolf suggests, glancing around conspiratorially.

" Well that is true," Serah says, "But what else?"

The others ponder her question, but come up short. Serah throws her hands out, glancing around at them in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me none of you noticed how no one flinched or looked away from us as we walked past?!" she asks, her voice raising an octive.

"People still stared Serah, they haven't gotten that ignorant," K.M. assures her. Serah straightens up and frowns at them.

"Yeah, 'stared'. They _stared_ alright. Out of _curiosity_!! They looked at us, with our hair that defies the color of nature, K.M.'s that defies gravity, saw Wolf's ears and tail and K.M. and Rei's eyes, that have no explination, and they were _curious_ about us. Not scared, not awestruck, _just curious_. Without even mentioning the fact that they didn't recognize personally, which is an insult in it's self, they should have seen all of this and realized that these quirky anomalies are the symtoms of a fangirl. They shouldn't have to look twice to realize what we are!!! It's not fair how fangirl have to live in an underground world, hiding their obsessions and insanity from normal people who think that they need to be fixed! Real people have no idea what we are capable of! Any glimpse they have of us is so small they think a few sessions with a shrink would 'clear up that little problem'. Well we aren't a disease!! There is so much potential power in a fangirl, if regular people knew they would be shaking in their designer shoes!! If we chose to let loose and let our real selves, the alter-egoes that fangirls unleash in forums or at Anime cons, the world would be so mush eaiser!! There wouldn't be a cheerleader, parent, teacher or athourity figure anywhere that could challenge us!!" she says, stopping in the middle of the path she had created when she had started pacing sometime in the middle of her rant, she turns to her friends exitedly, and faces confused experessions.

"But, Serah, we don't hide that we are fangirls, and we still are ridiculed, we still have to deal with people like that. What difference does it really make?" Wolf asks. Serah smiles at them all, her expression slowly turning different, a hidden gleam that had never been there before, a barely restrained energy making her look slightly deadly, dangerous. Her friends lean away slowly.

"No, Wolf, we do hide what we are, we even hide it from ourselves most of the time, just like the rest of the world of fangirls. We're better than most of them, I have to admit, we let loose more than any other fangirl I have ever seen. I didn't used to look like this when you guys told me 'we' " (air quotes) "had founded a club, I used to be blonde and you guys pulled the true fangirl out of me, and thus, here stands Serah. But still, there is a whole lot more. I've been researching through the past few years of The FMALB. Something happened during this, something broke in me. It's kind of scary, but also freeing at the same time. The world looks different, and I feel. . . Powerful, kind of. I really wish I could explain it." she sighs. Wolf and Rei blinks incrediously at her while K.M. gasps.

"You've been broken!!! Quick!! Call 411 to get the number for 911!!!" she squeaks, then vaults up to run for the phone.

"Wait!! Chuke!! You need a phone?!" Serah puts her hands up to stop her. K.M. whirls to face her, a little confused.

"Yeah, Serah, I was just getting one." she says. Serah nods distractedly, hands still up and her eyes focused on a spot by K.M.'s elbow.

"K.M. I need you to fangril! Get excited!! You like Edward from Twilight, don't you?" K.M. nods tilting her head in confusion, "Think about him!! Get excited again, then think about how you really need a phone!!"

K.M.'s eyebrows shoot up in confusion, and they all stare at Serah like she's gone nuts. She doesn't look away from the air next to K.M. but she scowls furiously, that same dangerous aura from before flaring up.

"Just do it okay!!" she snaps, the timbre of her voice matching her expression, making them all jump. K.M. snaps her eyes shut and concentrates. Pretty soon she grins excitedly, and starts bouncing, and squeeing silently.

"The phone K.M., pick up the phone. . . " Serah's voice waves up to her. K.M. scowls sharply, and that strange wildness flashing on her face as well, her eyes scrunching tight as she struggles to ignore Serah's voice. Serah sighs, then tries a new tactic.

"He needs the phone. Pick up the phone for Edward." she says instead. Rei and Wolf watch on in half horror half amazement as K.M. answers as if in a trance.

"Where?" she asks, her voice sounding small and far away.

"The one from before, right beside you, the one you were going to call an ambulance from," Serah answers softly, her eyes glazed over. K.M.'s head drops down and to the left and her eyes shoot open. Her hand reaches out and suddenly plucks a regualar cordless phone out of the air that hadn't been there before. K.M. stares at it, blinking, then looks up at Serah who grins wickedly. She looks back at the phone and waves her hands wildly.

"I did it!!! I-I did it!! Serah look!!" she starts hopping up and down squeaking. Rei and Wolf sit with their mouths open and stare. Serah grins big.

"A fangirls mind is a powerful thing." she says.

"But, how--??" Rei splutters. Serah looks over at her, grinning excitedly.

"This is what I'm talking about!! This is one of the powers of a fangirl!! These are the things we could show real people to make them see how fangirl-ism isn't just a stupid little annoyance. It's an art!! If you embrace your inner fangirl, you can start doing all the impossible things we see in Manga and Anime!!" she tells them, face lit up in excitement, eyes blazing with that odd power. Wolf hops up, staring at the phone in K.M.'s hand in wonder.

"What kind of impossible things??" she asks, sounding slightly nervous. Serah grins at her and walks over to her and K.M.

"I haven't gotten very far in my research, but there are a few things besides materialization that I have tried." she tells them, they watch her expectantly as she takes a breath. She shuts her eyes, and a furrow appears as she concentates on something, then a crooked smile spreads on her face, while in the same instant, above her head, huge shiney red hearts start to form. Rei, K.M., and Wolf stare in amazement as Serah snaps her eyes open and the hearts pop, raining red glitter down on them all.

"Eek!! Shiney!!" K.M. squeaks, and squinches her eyes shut to try as well. Beside her, Wolf frowns.

"How did you do that?" she asks, and to the whole room's surprise, Serah blushes. Her voice remains the same however as she replies.

"Just think about your favorite character, the one you heart the most." she says calmly. Wolf blinks at the red in her cheeks, before closing her eyes as well. Soon multi-colored hearts start floating around the room, bursting at random intervals. The only one still sitting, Rei, sniffs and crosses her arms.

"So, what? Are you going to fufill every fangirls dream and use these powers to take over the world?" she asks sarcastically, crossing her arms. Serah shakes her head emphatically.

"No, no. I want to show everyone that there is more to being a fangirl then meets the eye, that if you can really embrace your inner fangirl, these are the things you can accomplish. Does that make sense?" she asks uncertainly.

"Not one bit." Rei tells her, while Wolf and K.M. cease making hearts to shake their heads as well. Serah sighs and rubs her forhead with the heels of both her hands.

"Okay, so everyone is a fangirl, however hidden it may be inside them eveyone has a hidden alter ego inside, waiting for someting to squee over. I've heard you guys say that over and over, and I think it's true. Now, I think if we can get people to see how very powerful their inner fangirl can be, then no one can challenge us in what we are. To bring them out into the world, that this isn't some stupid harmless pass time, that this is a skill. I just want fangirls to be able to be proud of what they are. So they don't have to hide in public that they are completly insane on the inside, and that they are totally obsessed with something most paople haven't even heard of!! I'm tired of hiding this!!" She waves at the labcoat and hair, "I don't want to hide the craziness anymore!!!"

"We can make it so fangirls can fangirl without persicution, or getting looked at funny!!" Wolf bursts out suddenly.

"Yeah, let's display our insanity, impossible quirks and most importantly our fangirl paraphernlia!! Let's show them what a bad idea it is to try and ridicule us!!" K.M. exclaims as well, throwing a fist in the air, almost hitting Wolf who jerks back, ruffled.

"And feeling free to use fangirl tortures to punish those that _do_ make that mistake." Serah adds, that gleam in her eye turning wicked. Wolf and K.M. turn to share her evil grin as they contemplate the future.

"Okay, so you plan to flaunt these new powers, then expect them to start qwivering in fear?? I don't think hearts and phones are going to help you do that," Rei tells them, "You got anythng with a little more, I don't know, flare?"

Serah's eyes get wide as a plan forms, and she pulls K.M. over to whisper furiously in her ear. K.M.'s eyes get wide as well and she glances at Serah as she pulls away grinning. Serah nods at her and K.M. grins evily back, both their eyes full of that wild energy. K.M. skips over to Rei and starts whispering in her ear as well, while Serah disappears off down the hall. Rei's eyebrows shoot up into her hair, and she strains her eyes to the side, trying ot look at K.M. A wicked grin grows slowly on her face and her face twists with a more evil version of the wildness K.M.'s eyes. Serah walks back into the room, a small stack of papers in on hand, the other cradling something large and rectangular on her hip. Rei's eyes zero in on the papers, and she lurches forward toward them, but a strong hand holds her back. She turns to glare into K.M.'s smiling face.

"Rei, don't you want this?" Serah asks sweetly, feigning confusion and waving the papers gently in the air. Rei turns to glare at her as well.

"What are you doing?? K.M.! Let go!!" she growls, tugging at the shoulder locked in K.M.'s hand. Serah gets that unfocused look on her face again.

"Rei, you are a true yaoi fangirl and as much as that annoys me, this should be just as easy for you as it was for them." she tells her. Rei straightens up, frowning in confusion, then in a burst of understanding, a grin lights up her face. The grin turns evil just as quick and suddenly, K.M.'s hands grip open air, and Rei snatches the papers from Serah, granting her a scowl before her eyes light on the first page. Wolf blinks confused.

"How is any of this possible?" Wolf grins at her. K.M. hops over.

"Well, as I see it, the average human only uses ten percent of their brain power. That's pretty common knowledge, right? So my theory is that the exitement we generate somehow--" Serah starts to explain, but they both throw their hands over their ears.

"Nope, nevermind! I've had enough psycho-babble for one day!!" she says. Serah rolls her eyes lightly, shaking her head and grinning. Rei looks up momentarily from her fanfic.

"Okay, that was pretty cool, but I'm still not sure we should 'bring fangirlism to the world'. I mean normal people just won't get it will they?" she tells them. Serah throws her one free hand out at her.

"Exactly! Their ignorance is our problem!! We need to show them the complex foodchain involved in this, and the fact that they are clearly on the bottom! They don't have to know everything. Certainly they won't even want to know half of it. They just need to realize that our complex hierarchy barely even acknowledges them. They keep trying to put us in our place, why don't we show them where we think their's is?" she says, holding out the object tucked in her arm. The tan cover looks even more worn in daylight, and the metal plaque glints dully. The other three blink at it.

"What is that?" K.M. asks, walking over to poke it.

"This is going to be our explination of that hierarchy, illustrating everything it means to be a fangirl, and documenting the first ones out into the world, us, the FMALB." she tells them.

"'Is going to be'?" Wolf asks, one pointy ear perking forward while the other flips down in a questioning gesture.

"Well, we need to record our discoveries and our exploits as we go. We can just jot stuff down when we need to." she says. Rei walks over, tucking the fanfic in her pocket for later as she laughs at Serah.

"Well, we all know who won't be the recorder, we may actually want to read this someday." Rei snorts, Serah glares dryly at the wall across from her, then stomps over to slam the book open on the table. She whips a pen out of her coat, uncaps it angrily and scribbles something down on the first page.

"Aww, Serah, we can't even read-" Rei starts to complain, the others not far behind, but Serah puts up a hand to stop them. She points down at the page, where her uninnteligable scratches are starting to shiver and morph themselves into an elegant calligraphy.

"I know very well my weaknesses, thank you." she tells them, putting away her pen as the others lean over the page.

"Ooo, cool, but who is going to 'document our exploits'? That seems like it would take to long, and no, Rei, I won't do it!!" Wolf says, ending with an angry glare at Rei, who had just turned to ask her. Serah grins at them. Wolf's ears flick sideways to her as she and Rei both glance over from their battle-like stances.

"I actually have that covered too," she says, leaning down to erase the ink on the book (with her finger) and flipping to somewhere in the middle. The others gasp seeing text flow across the page, explaining the very occurances of that morning.

(Ladies,) a toneless, genderless voice calls out. The girls jump and move closer to Serah.

"What was that?!?!" K.M. squeaks, clutching Serah's arm and glancing warily up at the ceiling.

"Ladies, and fellow co-creators of the FMALB, allow me to introduce to you, your narrator." Serah says, sweeping one arm at the ceiling, as if displaying something.

"We have a narrator? What's his name??" Wolf asks, looking around as well. Serah looks at her, one eyebrow raised curiously, while K.M. gasps excitedly.

"Does he even have one?? Let's call him Mr. Narrator Dude!!!" she says, and bounces excitedly.

(Mr.?? I may not be a guy, K.M. . . . .) the vo- well, _I_ reply. K.M. continues bouncing, oblivious.

"I like our narrator!! He sounds nice!! Hey Mr. Narrator Dude!!! What do you look like!?!" she yells.

(I am a faceless entity!! I don't _look_ like anything!! And I'm no-- well, there is a great chance I'm not a guy!!) I fume at her. To K.M.'s left, Serah puts a hand to her chin curiously.

"Hmm, he didn't have much of a personality before. . . " she muses.

(HE?!!? Not you too!)

"Well, it's better than having to say 'the narrator' all the time," Wolf jumps in, crossing her arms.

(Whatever, no one wants to hear us argue anyway, get back to the story!!) Serah closes the book and turns to her friends.

"Aww," K.M. (the little buggger) pats the front cover, pouting.

"So how exactly are we supposed to start doing this?" Wolf asks.

"Yeah, what, you want us to just run outside and start making hearts float above random peoples heads??" Rei asks sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Well, no, even though that does sound like fun, but I kind of already thought of something. . ." Serah says, looking at the ground and waving back and forth sheepishly. She remains silent for a minute, and the others look at her as she refuses to go on.

"Well, what is it?" Rei prompts her impatiently. Serah sighs, then her face frowns in resolve. She straightens up and looks at her friends defiantly. She reaches into the left front pocket of her lab coat and pulls some papers out. She unfolds them an hands one to each of the girls. They inspect them, then freeze, refusing to believe what they see.

"They're schedules, we are all going to start our senoir year at the local high school," she tells them, ignoring their horrified and betrayed expressions (heh, heh, . . . sorry), but hesitates before adding, "we start today."

Silence greets her as it sinks in. Then all of chaos breaks loose.

"You signed us up for SCHOOL?!?!"

"Why would you DO that?!?!"

"We don't want to LEARN!!! What's wrong with you?!?!?'

"There are teachers there, Serah!!! They are going to try to break us!!!"

"You know we can't take that kind of order!! It's too neat!! Too precise!!!"

Serah lets the denials, rebukes and protests roll off her for a few minutes, standing with her eyes closed and her arms crossed, then she sighs. Her eyes snap open, and the ice cold glare she grants them, makes all three choke off midsentence.

"Look," she tells them, voice lashing out just as harsh and dangerously cold as her eyes, "I'm not going to make you do any of the work, even though a high school diploma wouldn't do any of you any harm, the whole point of going is to show the teachers, and the others that want to 'break us', that we are fangirls, we don't get broken. The Laws of Physics, in our presence however, do. We're going, to show them how truely untamable we are. If we want to start this, why not go to the most obvious place a fangirl would be? High schools are where most fangirls are lost to peer pressure. So suck it up, it won't kill you. But if you keep yelling at me, _I_ just might!!"

All three girls take a communitive step back from her ferocity. Serah whirls around and stomps out of the living room, and over to the stair well leading to the second story. She whirls again to face her friends, and gestures at four back-packs laying on the first step.

"Here, to keep up the facade that we are actually students, and if the off chance you get bored and want to do some homework-" sounds of rejection greet her but she talks over them, "here they are."

She picks up a dark purple and lilac bag with green and black butterfly patterns and throws it at Rei. The next one is multi-colored in faded rainbow tie-dye, with the ratio barely tipping towards orange. This one goes to Wolf, who almost drops it as it hits her solidly in the belly. The third in line is red, blue and hot pink, the zippers and edges black, all with a dusting of purple sparkles. K.M.'s eyes go wide and she grins wildly. Serah shoulders the last, plain black messenger bag and faces her friends.

"Now, what say you, my friends? We doing this or what??" she asks them, then adds as they hesitate, "It's a way to get out of the house and we have almost all of our classes together."

They all look down at their schedules and then at each other. Rei aquires an arrogant smirk, Wolf's face morphs into an indifferent smile, and K.M. just grins at them all. Then they turn to Serah.

"Cool!! More time to rant!!" K.M. giggles. Wolf shrugs.

"Why not, doesn't seem fatal," she consents.

"I can always just skip if I want to," Rei sighs regaly. Serah shoots a wry grin around the circle, giving Rei a glare for that last comment.

"We're really going to do this?" she asks softly, making it obvious she wasn't just talking about school. K.M. beams, Wolf grins while Rei hides a smile and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, so long as you don't say anything stupid, like 'today is the first day of the rest of our blah, blah, blah'." she replies, shouldering her bag as well and walking out. The rest follow suit, with Serah at the back. K.M. slows up to walk with her.

"Okay, Serah, we'll do this, but then can we take over the world??" K.M. asks, looking up the few inches difference between them hopefully Serah grins evily straight ahead.

"Oh, yeah, K.M., then we take over the world. . . . "

--- --- ---


	2. Chapter 2

A Day in the Life of Serahsurii

Remix

Chapter Two: Insanity High

It started out a normal day at Yin Sarinty High School, better know to the students and most teachers as Insanity High. The kids all flock in, making off to their respective corners, grumbling over the "early" hour and immediatly tromping over to their friends to share their complaints. The teachers, also muttering about having to get up out of bed, an hour a head of the students, are already in their class rooms getting ready for the assault of cranky teenagers that were schedualed to flock in as soon as those bells locked the school down agian, for another constructive confining day of learning. In the giant common that dominates the center of the school, crowded with lockers and children, all the students convene here, more so than at most required assemblies or pep rallies. As usual, the jocks and preps (usually both in the same person) command the most space and attention, all the other more common folk forced to maneuver around them, watching warily, and some what distainfully by those clad more in black. This entire congregation being centered infront of the enormous front doors, most students facing these instead of the class rooms, pretending they don't realize they are stuck inside for another day.

Yeah, everything's normal, alright. The perfectly balanced heiarchy of the average high school firmly in place for another year, as ironclad and unrelenting as any deadbolt or steel straight-jacket. That is, of course, until those wide glass doors slam open to allow in an unexplicable unrelenting force, like nothing any normal school building had ever seen before, capable of tearing that concrete food chain to ribbons, leaving the world upside down, inside-out, and backward, in it's wake. As the lockers shake with the impact, and the boom rumbles around the hallway, the whole group turns as one, glaring indignantly at the intuders that dare make a noise that loud in their sacred refuge, but as each of them catch sight of these so called intruders, they blink and do a double take.

Three silhouettes stand out contrastingly black against the white sky outside, their outlines alone are enough to cause this unimpressionable throng to stop and stare. Slowly they come into focus, as the doors swing shut behind them. In the middle positioned slightly in front of the others, a girl of average height stands with her hands on her hips, black hair held in a high pony-tail still managing o fall past her waist. Black bangs sweep from one side of her face, sheilding the crowd from one of her bright purple eyes. Her lace-up lilac corset over a long-sleeved dark purple and gold patterned shirt, coupled with tight legged jeans tucked into calf-length black boots, are eccentric, but unremarkable. What pushes this girl above the norm, is the ferociously vicious wicked grin she wears proudly, one that twists her face in to that of someone who has just commited a felony, and not only enjoyed it, but is going to get away with it out of sheer evil innitiative. All those unfortunate enough to get caught in her gaze, shiver uncontrollably and fight to look away.

As strange as her expression may seem, the physical apperances of the two flanking her give more ample and obvious reasons not to look away. To her left, a girl sporting a color scheme impossible in nature, and perhaps anywhere else, bounces in place, glancing around eagerly, letting off waves an uncontrolable enthusiasim, seemingly unattainable for one of such a small stature. Short she may be, but without the drastic blue spike of hair spearing up dangerously from the back of her head, looking sharp enough to go straight through your hand, she would be at least a few inches the less. Bright, cherry red strands swing around in front, framing her face and hanging down to her chin. As strange as this seemed, it was pushed to the side of thought, for as one of the lights flickered back to life, old and unreliable, her eyes flashed, the colors looking as if someone had pooled green and yellow paint in a paper plate, causing them to press together, but not mix, one drop of the opposite color on each side.

However, as they take all this in, and as humans do, immediatly try to come up with excuses for all of the strangeness, all those flimsy ideas and explinations shatter, as they catch side of this third girl, standing to the right of the purple-eyed destoyer. For hair-dye, colored contacts and failed pscychiatry could explain away the other two, for surely, this girl's blonde-streaked turquiose hair, sinched back loosely right under her shoulder blades at a third of it's length, was just as fake as the other girl's had to be. It had to be. But as they flicked around boredly from atop her head, catching the odd noise from who-knows-where, the huge brownish-red shaggy wolf's ears could not be explained, unless of course you dove into robotics, or genetic experiments. Then again, that defeated the point as they tried and failed to find reasons to explain them, scenarios that would make these girls normal. That bushy tail swinging languidly under her black jacket, was a testiment to how much these girls could, and most likely would, stir things up. This girls face is bored, slightly interested, examining the lockers and banners that hang from the ceiling, but ultimately she looks unimpressed. But hiding under those tranquil eyes, is that same unexplainable expression of DANGEROUS!!!, that displays it's self with cold amusement from purple-eyes, and excitedly from jointed green and yellow. A shudder passes through the crowd, the coldness of things to come settles on them all as they witness this intimidating enterance.

"Well!! We made it!" Rei tells her friends, glancing with a grin at the closest to her that had started violently at the abrubt sound of her voice.

"Yeah!! See guys, this isn't so bad!!!" K.M. exclaims, the volume of her voice making people flinch again.

"We haven't even had a class yet, K.M., lets wait a full day 'til we decide whether or not to like it here." Wolf tells her. Rei rolls her eyes, all three competely missing the way they capture the attention of all the other students.

"Seriously, Serah, if this is as bad as I thi-" she turns back toward the door to search for her would-be victim, but meets air. Rei starts and glances around sharply.

"Dude, where'd Serah go?" she asks the others. They look around swiftly, not noticing the other students flinching away from their eye, and how those unlucky few that do make eye contact shiver until the gaze is gratefully swept away. All they realize is that their lab-coated friend is missing from the area.

"Did she get lost?" K.M. asks, honestly worried.

"Don't tell me she just ditched us here to get rid of us!" Rei growls. (Causing the closest two or three to scramble backward, even though ten feet already seperate them.)

"I really don't think Serah would get lost. And she'd usually just lock herself in her basement if she was trying to avoid us. She's never had to be this elaborate before." Wolf tells them skeptically.

"Huh, maybe she was bored and wanted to see if she could pull a fast one on us. That's real nice, experimenting on your friends!! Never thought she had it in her." Rei says, shaking her head in grudging approval.

"Oh, but we need her here for stuff!!" K.M. complains.

"Way to be vague, K.M." Wolf comments. Rei shakes herself out of her reverie, and scowls angrily. (Making more people flinch.)

"Well, she better be in our first class, or else I'm gonna kill her!" she says, making the kinder paople in the crowd hope that this 'Serah' was running as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

---------

Serah, as it happens, was not fifty yards away, contentedly sitting in the cafeteria sitting alone in the back, munching on a few poptarts, these of which seem to monopolize all of her attention. In reality, though, dark green eyes glint with red and blue shades as they scan the crowd. Her red, blue, and black hair swings forward to shield their attentive and calculated movements, as she takes in every detail from the crowd milling around like the good little mindless sheep they are. She sits slumped, managing to keep up the facade of a spaced out half-asleep teenager, with surprising ease.

Through the doors of the cafeteria a group of girls glide in, the throng of students around them seperating as one, as if receiving some kind of signal. Serah's eyes lock on them under her hair, taking in their blonde, high-lighted and stylized hair, their meticulously perfect finger nails and shiney new designer clothes. 'Nothing average for these princesses, oh, no,' Serah thinks, leaning her head further forward to hide her cruel smirk.

One of the girls looks around imperiously and spots Serah, sitting all by her lonesome in the corner, flipping through her notebook. She studies Serah, unintentionally copying the scutinization she her self is receiving from out of the corner of Serah's eye. She takes in the shoulder length black hair, red and blue bangs, and out of place labcoat, and her eyes get wide. Unlike our heroine, however, this one doesn't bother to hide her victorious smile. She flicks a snap at her companions and the girls around her obediently turn, awaiting her orders. 'Covertly' she raises a hand to whisper furiously at them, pointing a finger at Serah from behind said hand. The girls twitter exitedly at each other, unknowingly having their every move monitered by their new freshmeat. They burst into giggles, then make their royal way toward Serah's table, the apperant ringleader in the front. The other five or so girls arange themselves around Serah at the table, while our little princess and Serah's new best friend (!) sits herself down right across from her. She smiles widely at her, not managing to hide how very hungry this expression seems. Serah mentally smiles herself, not looking up, her predator's grin so much more intimidating.

"Hey! Welcome to Yin Sarinty!! I'm Deserae, it's so nice to meet you!" the high pitched bubbly voice just screams 'cheerleader' at Serah's already confirmed suspicions. She sits smiling at Serah expectantly, while her adversary merely flips a page and keeps reading. The girls around them keep an eye on this one sided transaction, still twittering senselessly to one another. When Serah doesn't comment in return 'Deserae' shoots her accomplices an annoyed/disgusted look. Then she tries again.

"So, umm, what's your name? How so you like it here so far?" she wavers, receiving not a blink from Serah. There is a lull in the conversation at the table and the girl turns to give her friends a fresh look of offended indignation.

"Why is it, do you think," Serah comments suddenly, making the whole table jump, and turn to face her. Serah ignores their surprise, somehow managing to keep her half lidded disinterested and superior look locked on her notebook.

"That every time I come to a new school, I am immediatly commandered by the schools designated. . .-" she glances up, letting her gaze slip into patronizing disgust, just on the borderline of tolerance, something hidden in her eyes making the girls shudder, ". . . welcoming commitee, even though I make it blaringly obvious that my attention is otherwise engaged?"

She shakes her notebook pointedly, then lets it drop to the table with a definite 'smack!'. She slumps down in her chair, crossing her legs and intertwines her fingers to rest both her hands on the table. She sits there, as if waiting for an answer to her clearly retorhical question. The girls blink at each other. Deserae's eyes snap down, and she gives an offended glare (which looks really watery, compared to most of our friends'), to which Serah replies with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, excuse me for trying to make a new student feel welcome!" the girl replies, adding extra injured emphisis to the 'Well' and 'me'. She leans back in her chair and feigns a hurt expression thats about as fake as her blonde hair. They all jump as Serah laughs loudly.

"Welcome? More like intimidated and out of her league!! But, I must warn you, I am not as eaisily impressed as most of your other 'new students'." she tells them, her eyes going stony as she leans forward slightly over her hands. Deserae blinks and shakes herself back into being offended.

"And what makes you think we would need to impress YOU, freshman??" she snaps, grasping for the last straws of her composure. Serah's eyelids lower, a cruel smile playing on her lips.

"Ah, 'freshman' is it? May I be so bold as to ask, but what rank are you trying to pull on me exactly?" she asks softly. Deserae's eyebrows go up.

"Excuse me?!" she asks haughtily. Serah glances to the side, away from the rest of the room, eyes closing as she mutters soundlessly something about the uneducated masses. She leans forward further, having to tilt her head to the side to look up into Deserae's eyes.

"What grade are you in sweetheart?" she asks slowly and sweetly, as if to a five year old. Deserae glowers down at her, and the girls around her mimic her disgusted glare.

"That's upperclassmen to you, I'm a junior, thank you." she replies snottily. Serah's head shoots up suddenly, and her attitude does a complete one-eighty. She grins enthusiastically at Deserae, causing her to lean back away from her.

"Well met, Deserae, well met indeed!! It seems I have yet to introduce myself, I am Serahsurii of the FMALB, I just started my senior year!" she says, grinning at the extremely confused and astounded girl across from her. As the entire table (and most of the rest of the room as well) stare at her, the friendly grin slides into a smug smile, and her eyes solidify into red, blue, and green ice. A screen drops from behind them, letting loose a wild gleam that makes everyone in attendance shiver, and the girls closest to her shrink back as far as their chairs would allow. Serah chuckles evily, making people flinch in their seats, eyes wide. Serah stands up, snatching her notebook off the table and tucking it into the too small pocket of her labcoat. The girls eyes bug out wider, the sheer impossibility alone enough to boggle their minds. Serah chuckles again and, picking up the pop-tart wrappers to throw away later, starts to walk off. But then someting hits her and she turns back snapping her fingers.

"Oh, one last thing, I would suggest you not forget that name." she tells them. Deserae falls out of her shock long enough to jerkingly turn her head in Serah's direction.

"S-Serahs-surii?" she manages to choke out. Serah wrinkles her nose at that, raising an eyebrow skeptically, the wild dangerousness completly reigned in. For the moment, at least.

"Chuh- no. FMALB. Remember that." she waggles a finger at the girl, as if warning her of a grave misfortune. She starts to walk away again when Deserae stops her, anger overpowering her astonishment.

"Where do you think your going?? This conversation is not over!" she fumes. Serah turns to her hand on her chin, head tilted as if puzzling over a mystery, hostility and malice gone from her face, as if it had never been.

"Well, I found what I was looking for, so I have to go find my friends. I've already left them alone quite along time, so I hope they haven't blown anything up out of boredom yet." she says matter-of-factly, frowning speculitively at the ceiling. She turns abrubtly and glides from the room, hands in her labcoat pockts, leaving utter confusion in her wake.

---------

"She had better get here pretty soon, that podium is starting to look pretty combustible." Rei mutters into her hand as she leans her elbow on her desk, looking very bored. K.M. glances excitedly around the room, completely missing (or ignoring) the fact that all the other students have chosen seats on the other two thirds of the room, each section of desks facing a podium and chalkboard in the middle. Their section is the one directly facing the board, their backs to the door. Wolf sits next to K.M., looking bored as well, doodling in her notebook.

"Maybe she got stuffed in a locker," Wolf suggests, not looking up. Rei sniffs daintily.

"Serves her right, for dumping us here." she tells them.

"I dunno, Serah's pretty scrappy, and I don't think she'd fit. Maybe she's the one stuffing someone in a locker instead." K.M. protests. This gets them going.

"Probably some poor kid that screwed up one of her experiments."

"Only reason we're here is for her revenge!!"

"Maybe she needs more test subjects."

"Or maybe the kid owes her money."

"Why would she bring us?"

"So she could pin it on us!!"

"*gasp* Serah is a revenge obsessed, sadistic, kidnapping conartist!!!"

They all glance at each other sadly. K.M. with her hands over her mouth in horror. Just then, Serah walks in and plops down in the seat next to K.M.. She leans on the cross bar holding the chair to the desk, rests an elbow on the table and on the back of her chair then rubs at her eyes with one hand. She looks up and smiles tiredly at her friends.

"Hey, guys. What'd I miss?" she asks them. K.M. stares at her wide-eyed, her hands still over her mouth. Serah glances around at the pitying expressions and stops nervously at K.M.'s horrified one. She opens her mouth to say something, but at this time, K.M. decides to throw her arms around Serah, eyes tearing up.

"Serah!! What could have lead you down this life of crime?!?!" she wails, everyone in the room, including the teacher; who was just walking in, to stop and stare. Serah rolls her eyes, knowing she'll get nowhere with reason. So she pat's K.M.'s head (avoiding the spearpoint of blue hair) and chokes back a sob, sounding very convincing.

"It was the peacocks K.M.," she coughs, fake tears flooding her eyes, "they just wouldn't leave me alone. . . "

K.M. gasps and jerks back to stare up at her, hands over her mouth again. Rei and Wolf watch on, looking haggard with greif. Behind them, the teacher coughs, and they turn to him, then freeze and forget every thing they were about to do. Even with glasses, the teacher's short black hair and annoyingly patronizing smile makes their jaws drop. For there, right in front of these four fangirls stands an anime legend.

"Well, ladies, now that that's over, perhaps I can start class." he drolls, not even looking at them as he walks past them to the front of the class. All four girls follow his movements closely. He starts to take roll while they whisper furiously at each other.

"That can't be him!!"

"It's his alter-world self!!"

"We need to get him gloves!!"

"And his uniform!!"

"Dude, wait 'til the fangirl world hears about this!!"

They start making plans for cross-dressing parties and photo-op's when suddenly the teacher falters on a name.

"Mamestuble-" he stutters. KM.'s hand shoots up.

"Mametubu No Kowasu Mono." she sings out rapidly the man blinks and squints back at his list, pulling his glasses down for a better look.

"And I suppose one of you would be Sara-Sorry-"

"SerahSURii," The girl under question corrects, he flicks a glare at her serene posture and goes back to his list.

"And R-"

"Reiuki2," she says, not giving him a chance to butcher her name. The teacher glares at his list and ignores her. Off to the side one girl whispers to her friend.

"She has a number in her name?" she starts to giggle, but Rei's serial killer smile halts her in her tracks and she sinks into her chair defensivly.

"Raviolf-" the man continues, making the four girls flinch.

"Wolf, it's Wolf!" says the prementioned canine. The teacher throws his clipboard down in response, startling all but four of his students and the rest jump and shrink in their chairs. He turns on those four, shooting them a glare through his glasses which momentarily flare in the light. This makes him look like another favorite character, and the girls start to grin. This makes the teacher scowl harder and he gears up for a lecture.

"I'm not sure how things went at your old school, ladies, but I expect that tommorrow you will have washed that dye out of your hair, and you! Little miss!" he points at Wolf, making her start and stare at his finger, "Will leave those ridiculous fake dog parts at home!!"

They all glance at each other as he glares down at them, Serah and Rei nod and grin recklessly at Wolf, who turns back to the teacher and pointedly flips her ears back in annoyance. His eyes bug, and he jerks back from the section of his room that holds the FMALB. Around him the students stare as well, the ones who had missed the scene in the main hall that morning gasping in shock. Rei and Serah relax in their chairs, Rei staring off in to space boredly while Serah blinks up at the teacher with half-lidded eyes, smiling like a contented cat.

"Sorry!!" K.M. giggles, "This isn't dye!! But if you think this is weird you should see my twin! His hair is green and yellow!!"

The teacher stares at her incrediously then rounds on Serah.

"Hmph, I might as well hear your excuse, as if you could top that one!" he scoffs, pointing back

at K.M. Serah lounges in her chair, inspecting her finger nails. She flicks her fingers to the side, then turns her icily dry stare on the man in front of her.

"My lab exploded on me. I couldn't see for a few days and I think I may have set my head on fire. So when I woke up in the hospital, my hair was like this, and it's been growing this way ever since. I have no idea when or if, for that matter, it will wear off." she drolls at him. He blinks, still not managing to believe her.

"And your explination of the dog-girl?" he asks, pointing again. Wolf bares her teeth at him.

"Wolf!!! My name is WOLF!! What part of this is hard to comprehend??" she rumbles out, a growl fininshing off her exclamation. The teacher jumps back again, staring while his students flinch back as well.

"We don't really know," Serah tells him, straightening up and placing her clasped hands primly on her desk, "She just walked in one day with ears and a tail, we-- uh, didn't ask any questions."

Wolf grins, flashing long pointy teeth. The teacher gulps reflexivly as Serah looks back at her nails. He shakes himself and launches one last attempt at berating the new students. He turns on Rei. (Score one for ignorance.)

"Young lady, those contacts-" her cruel smirk stops him cold.

"Please, mortal, they don't make eyes this pretty." she tells him, purple eyes gleaming softly. He shivers solidly in her gaze, then whirls around and makes for the safety of his chalkboard. He stomps off, not managing to hide how he wipes off his pale brow shakily. He snatches up a peice of chalk and clears his throat.

"Well, I thinks that's everyone, let's get started." the chalks clacks against the board as he starts writting, but then K.M.'s hand shoots up and starts waving wildly.

"Oh, oh!! Pick me!! Pick me!!" she says hopping up and down in her seat. The poor guy scrunches his eyes shut, pressing the chalk so hard against the blackboard the end crumbles off. He sighs.

"Yes, Miss Kimono?"

"K.M., and what are you going to teach us about Mr. Mustang??" she asks him excitedly. This makes him blink and turn around to look at her curiously.

" 'Mr. Mustang'? There must be a missprint on your schedual. My name is Mr. Mitchell. Ron Mitchell." he tells her. K.M. scrunches one eye up in confusion, then shakes her head.

"No, you are Colonel Roy Mustang, from FullMetal Alchemist!! Now, can I see your gloves??' she asks. Around her her friends struggle not to laugh. Serah's lips twitch and Wolf shoves her head into her arm on her desk, flipping up her hood to cover her ears. Mr. Mitchell blinks again, his glasses sliding down his nose.

"I'm not in the army!! And what's a 'fullmetal alchemist'??" he splutters, bewildered. K.M. sighs and rolls her eyes.

"You know!! Edo!! Edward Elric!! The blonde little chibi you constantly pester!! Come on, let me see your gloves, I want to set something on fire!!" she tells him, inspecting his pockets as if she were about to search them for the missing gloves herself.

"What?? I don't have gloves!! It's August!! And what does that have to do with fire?? And what's a 'chibi'??" he asks, voice rising. He glances around at the other three, the mound of shaking black fabric that is Wolf, Rei who is grinning hugely, and Serah, with her eyes resolutely pointed forward, and who is refusing to laugh, then the rest of the class, just as clueless as he is. Then he looks back at K.M., who is now glowering at him, her arms crossed.

"Mustang, are you calling me short?!" she asks, her tone menacing. The teachers eyebrows shoot up, almost disappearing into his hair.

"No!! Why do you keep calling me that?!? Why can't you make sense!?!?!" he pleads with her, hands clasped together and held out to her, begging her to stop confusing him.

"Well, I can't see why you just won't show me the gloves, Mustang, I mean, seriously Mustang, it's not that much to ask, why are you being so difficult, Mustang?" she asks him, glaring up at him. Mr. Mitchell's eyebrows smash together in desperation.

"Mitchell!! Mr. MITCHELL!! Why are you calling me that??" he asks his hands turning into claws as he holds them out to her. Finally Serah loses the fight, and a smirk breaks on her face.

"Not to interupt, or take credit for K.M.'s marvelous questioning technique, but it's not so funny when it's your name that's being mangled, is it?" she says conversationaly, still staring straight ahead far to his right. His eyebrows snap down suspiciously at her, until K.M. pulls him back with another demand for his gloves. Suddenly the door swings open and a short-haired blonde woman glides past the three girls. Serah stares at her while Rei pokes Wolf furiously in the side, until she looks up and they stop and stare too. For the second time today they recognize a favorite character, and their eyes get wide. They turn to each other and grins stretch unbidden across their faces. Ron and K.M. continue to argue over his identity, until the feirce looking woman clears her throat. Mr. Mitchell whirls around, then freezes catching sight of her.

"M- Ms. Frankiln!!!" he stutters. (For those of you who care: the words Benjamin Franklin Peirce, if you don't get it, then never mind.)

"Mr. Mitchell, why haven't you started class?!" she snaps. The teacher flinches, then his eyes get wide and his face red. He gestures wildly at the four girls that make up one side of his class.

"These trouble-makers keep interupting me!!" he huffs, then points at K.M., "This one refuses to call me by my full name, and she keeps ranting about a pair of gloves!!"

K.M. blinks wide-eyed at 'Ms. Franklin'. She opens her mouth to say something, then shakes her head, frowning and turns back to Mr. Mitchell.

"Hey, I wasn't ranting!! Seriously, if I was ranting it would be so much more random!! I am a professional thank you!" she tells him, and he blinks as she turns back to Ms. Franklin.

"Hi Riza!! Are you Roy's secretary??" she asks excitedly. Ms. Franklin's eyes narrow, and Ron freezes, staring at K.M. in horror.

"Excuse me, 'secretary'? I'm the principal, young lady, and you will call me Ms. Franklin." she tells her. K.M. ignores this and keeps going.

"Are you going to shoot him, Leuitenant? Does he do his paper work better in this world?" she asks. Both adults blink wide-eyed at her.

"Shoot him?? What?!" Mr. Mitchell squeaks, but Ms. Franklin aquires a speculitive expression.

"Well, maybe that would help, but guns aren't allowed in school." she says. K.M. pouts.

"Ahh, no fair! But I guess you could just try threatening to shoot him!" she tells her. Ron glances at the principal as she continues to contemplate this.

"Lissa!!" he exclaims. She and K.M. continue conversing tortures that are technically legal to the growing horror of Mr. Mitchell. The students around them watch in astonishment, realizing if they interupt, class might actually start. Wisely they keep quiet to avoid an assignment.

"Oh, yeah," Serah whispers, soft enough it isn't clear whether she was speaking to her friends or not, but they lean closer anyway, "this is gonna be a good year."

---------


	3. Chapter 3

A Day in the Life of Serahsurii

Remix

Chapter Three: And thus, the War Begins.

"Have you heard?-"

"Those new chicks-"

"They're crazy!-"

Quiet exclimations and whispered conversations, blocked from prying ears behind upraised hands, float through the air of Yin Sarinty High. Only half listening, the girl smiles smugly, walking along behind her friends clutching a textbook, her black messenger bag swinging comfortingly against the back of her knee. Her eyes flick to each of her friends, assuring herself that all three are present and not currently indulging themselves with any kind of mischeif. Closest to her, in front a step or two to her right, Serah watches the bouncing of K.M.'s sharp blue spike as she half walks half dances through the crowd. The crowd itself watches this too, all of them keeping a wary eye on each of the quartet. Serah ignores them, glancing to her left to catch Wolf smacking a fly away with one large shaggy ear and she grins as both Wolf's ears return to monitering the crowd atop her turquoise and blond streaked head. Then she turns forward again to see Rei's long black pony-tail swinging back and forth, five feet ahead of the others looking unconcerned as to whether or not the others are following her.

"So where are we going anyway?" Rei calls back, not bothering to look. Serah flips out her schedual.

"Erm, lunch." she says, slipping it back into her pocket. Rei and K.M., who usually don't eat lunch, glance back at her.

"Again, where are we going?" Rei repeats, pausing in the hall to raise an eyebrow. Serah doesn't even slow down, walking right by her. Rei frowns at her back.

"Well, I guess we go find somewhere for you two to hang out while me and Wolf leave our bags and go eat lunch. Kay?" Serah replies, stopping a few steps away to wait for them. The others shrug and start walking. They meander around, looking for an empty spot, while the crowd around them freezes, wondering why the four girls are inspecting them so closely.

"Grr, why are these kids packed in here so tight?" Rei complains.

"Because they're mindless sheep that's why." Wolf tells her. K.M. looks over.

"I thought you didn't like sheep." she says.

"I don't." Wolf replies, catching one boys eye and pointedly licking one of her very sharp eyeteeth. The boy goes pale and he shivers, making Wolf and K.M. cackle. They get to the end of the hallway with no sign of any free space. They turn to glare back down the hallway, making multiple people freeze in terror.

"This is ridiculous! There can not be this many students here!" Rei protests crossing her arms. (Of course their quest is hindered by the fact that most of the students are flattening themselves against the wall to avoid the girls, but still.)

"Great, what do we do now?" K.M. asks.

"Guys~" Serah says, standing off to the side facing away from the group, where the hallway veers to the right leading to a short niche of space, about the size of a classroom. This hallway ends with doors that have a 'library' sign over the door, and this short space is completely empty.

"Hm, so there you have it." Wolf says, matter of factly. She moves to walk over, but her leg catches on Serah's bag, (don't ask me how) and she pitches forward. Serah's hands shoot out along with another unknown pair on Wolf's right side. Wolf gets propped back on her feet and she and Serah turn to see who her other helper is, noticing that Rei and K.M. are already staring.

Short brown hair falling in kind olive green eyes. He smiles warmly at Wolf, his hands on her forarms as he inspects her.

"Wow, that would've hurt, are you okay?" he asks softly. Wolf gapes up at him, then snaps her mouth shut and nods mechanically. He smiles at her again, then looks down and sees his hands still on her arms and starts to blush. He whips them off and takes a step back, then looks down at her through his hair sheepishly.

"That's good uh- What's your name?" he asks.

"W-Wolf." she tells him. He tilts his head to the side , not seeing her ears buried in her hair and smiles through his blush.

"Well, that's interesting. Hey, umm, I'll see you later okay?" she nods again as he turns to flee, disappearing into the crowd.

"Kah-gg!" Wolf says, then whirls to her friends for an explination. They return her dumbfounded expression and they all stand in silence for a few minutes.

"Holy hand grenades, Batman!" Rei manages to choke, breaking the silence.

"That was-!" Wolf squeaks. She whirls around, bouncing in place, her fangirl tracker in full blow ready to track down this Alphonse Elric look alike.

"Wait, wait!" Serah says grabbing Wolf's arm, she drags her toward the empty spot, "What do you plan to do when you find him?"

"Duh, Serah. She's gonna rape him." Rei tells her as she and K.M. trail after them, throwing their bags against the wall.

"What else do you think she'd do to him?" K.M. asks, inspecting their new school based head quarters. Wolf turns to look at Serah, who's still got a hold on her arm.

"Seriously, suggestions are welcome." she says. Serah gives none however.

"But you can't just do that!" she exclaims. Wolf raises her eyebrows in disbelief, tugging on her arm where Serah's fingers are digging in to her jacket sleeve.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Because! That can't really be him! So you'd just be raping some innocent kid! How do you expect me to plead that case? 'Oh, but Your Honor, he looks like her faorite anime character'! No! He's like Roy! He probably doesn't even know what Fullmetal Alchemist is! So are you just going to settle for some look alike? Besides he's gone anyway." Serah says, sighing and rubbing her forhead with both hands. Wolf glances around, her ears falling in dissapointment.

"Yeah, 'cause you let him get away!" K.M. tells Serah. Wolf slumps lower, shooting Serah a baleful glare.

"Ohh, I can't even see him agian?" she asks. Serah sighs again.

"Just promise you won't do anything illegal to him?" she begs. Wolf sighs this time.

"I won't. But what's the use, he's gone!" she says. Serah pats her on the shoulder apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I think we have lunch with him, so we can look for him tomorrow!" she says. Wolf's ears lift at that and she shrugs. Suddenly Rei gasps.

"Wait!" she cries. K.M. and Wolf whirl to face her, Serah following slowly, wincing as she already knows what Rei is about to say, "If Roy and Al are here what about Envy?"

"And Edward!" K.M. gasps as well, hands flying up to her mouth. They turn to start their search. Serah growls under her breath rolling her eyes and crossing her arms to bring a hand up and pinch the bridge of her nose. Dents start forming under her fingernails.

"What did I just say?" she snaps at them. They start and turn back to her curiously. Serah keeps her eyes closed tight, her eyebrows making a furrow between them. K.M. strikes a thinking pose (the process of anchoring both her feet, leaning back, putting her hand in a pointing gesture up to her chin, tilting her head up, and closing one eye while rolling the other up at the ceiling).

"Erm, rape- something something- plead- something something- honor- something something- Fullmetal Alchemist?" she says, questioningly. Serah's eyes slit open off their own accord to glare at her.

"Oh, please Serah, that won't work on us. We aren't afraid of any judge, and what jury in their right minds would convict us? And please? I'm not picky, if it looks and acts like Envy, it's MINE!" Rei says. Serah sighs gustily dropping her hand.

"Look, there isn't even a garantee that either of them are even here, this could have been a total coincidence! There are already three characters that we know of in this school, what makes you so sure there are more?" she asks, then she slows down to think, her hand coming up to put a knuckle to her mouth, "Why are there even that many? Or any at all? Why do they exist at all? What's with this school that has drawn them here? I wonder. . . . . . . "

She trails off lost in thought as the others look at each other and shrug. Rei and K.M. move to run off on their search again when a voice interupts them.

Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the high pitched voice echoes against the walls. Rei, Wolf and K.M. move to look who it is, when Serah's changing expression stops them. From her distant spaced off look her eyes snap up, narrowing happily as her face twists into a wickedly malicious grin. Just as suddenly the grin turns into a welcoming smile and she whirls to beam at the group of girls that is now before them. The three girls' eyebrows raise slowly, seeing this puddle of blond annoyances in the entryway of their new domain. They glance over at Serah in disbeleif as she steps up to the frontrunner of the group. This one glares at Serah (the only one that actually looks at any of them straight on) and her look of disgusted distain makes Rei and Wolf's eyelids lower, while K.M. cocks her head to the side curiously.

"Deserae! How nice to see you again! How has your day been?" Serah gushes at her, clapping her hands together. Deserae shoots her a small smug patronzing smile, that Serah and the others see is just a little bit uncertain. Wolf, Rei, and K.M. take a rolling step closer, their intent gaze makes Deserae gulp silently.

"What are you people doing here? The freaks hang out back BEHIND the school." she says, pointing one finger toward the back of the long hall. "Why don't you go and hang out with the other weirdos, where I'm sure you'll be more comfortable."

Serah's eyes narrow slightly, her mouth opening into a small smile as she tilts her head to the side, recognizing the challange.

"There are other weirdos? Sweet!" K.M. says, twisting to the side to go search for them. Wolf catches her arm and pulls her back to her side. She shakes her head and mutters 'Later,' K.M. blinks, looks over to the sea of despondant brain cells facing her, then grins at Wolf and nods.

"You see, that one knows she doesn't belong here, why don't you just get, and find some where that better suits you." Deserae suggests, smiling through half shut eyes. The FMALB stare at her in disbelief, unused to being talked to so carelessly.

"Did you just tell us to 'git'?' Serah asks, her eyes wide open and an amused smile on her face and in her voice. Deserae sighs gustily, as if tiring of having to lower herself to explain.

"Seriously, this place isn't for you! This is where the NORMAL people hang out, you know, the SANE people. I'm telling you, somewhere secluded and dark would be better for your weirdess, so you don't infect the rest of us. Just go hang out in the basement with the other vampire wanna-be's." she says, waving one white-fingernail tipped hand dismissively. They just stare at her. Finally Serah closes her eyes painfully and shakes her head.

"Um, weirdness isn't contagious! We're not a disease." Wolf finally says. This breaks the silence and beside her, Rei takes a dangerous step forward and props an elbow on Serah's shoulder. Wolf stalks up on Serah's left as well, to stand with her arms crossed.

"And who are you to tell us where we 'belong'? Who died and gave you the permission to give us a place?" Rei asks, head high.

"Seriously, we may have to dig them up and kill them again!" K.M. chimes in, ducking under Rei's arm and around Serah to stand in front of them both, her arms crossed as well. "And for future reference, the only vampires I want to hang out with are the real ones!"

"I think this place is perfect for us." Serah comments softly, staring straight at Deserae, who splutters, having thought they would turn tail and run. Wolf, the only one with a tail, thrashes it angrily. The others grin evily and look around at the small niche fondly.

"Yeah, this place will hold our 'weirdness' just fine." Wolf states, eyeing the concrete wall. K.M. giggles.

"Yeah, some hot pink and silver paint and this'll feel like home!" she says excitedly. Deserae rolls her eyes at them.

"Ye-ah, whatever this is where the friendless sci-fi geeks hang out anyway, so have fun, just stay away from us sane people, okay?" she tells them then goes to walk away, Serah's soft voice halts her in her tracks however.

"If your so concerned with sanity, why in the world have you nicknamed this school, 'Insanity High'?" she asks, her eyes closed softly. The blonde girl decides to ingnore this, until a few short seconds later when the fangirls behind her start cracking up. She whirls around to see them clutching their sides and/or mouths as they giggle hysterically. Deserae gapes at Serah who stands stoically in the middle of this grinning at her, green eyes narrowed.

"Are they joking?" K.M. manages to choke out between peals of laughter.

" 'Insanity High', oh please, how does that fit?" Wolf snorts.

"As is they deserve such a title!" Rei agrees, laughing into her hand.

"Ladies, those are my thoughts exactly." Serah says, leaning on one foot to inspect her fingernails. The other three look at her expectantly, while their newfound nemisis watches nervously.

"Don't you think that a school should live up to a name like that?" Serah continues, closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"I mean if you're going to be called 'Insanity High' shouldn't you at least appear insane?" she asks them. Evil grins grow slowly on our girls' faces, the crowd in front of them watch in horror, shivering in response.

"Oh, once we're done here, it'll be 'Insanity High' alright." Rei says, eyes gleaming. Plans roll through the girls' minds making their evil expresssions deepen, to the despair of their audience. Serah smiles triumphantly.

"Let's paint this place up crazy! Ohhh, right!" K.M. comments slowly, nodding once definitively.

"Yeah, this place will 'appear' completely cracked by the time we graduate!" Wolf says smugly, hands in her pockets.

"Uh, excuse me? That's just a joke! No one ever meant that this place was actually insane." Deserae tells them. Serah waggles a finger at her.

"My dear girl, you should never JOKE about insanity. It's a very serious. . . 'Illness'." she scolds her. "And you should really think over the implications before you nickname something that."

"Implications? What implications? It's a play on words! No one here is actually in need of pscychiatric help! WE'RE not the ones who need to be sent to an asylum!" she tells the girls. They ignore her and fan out to inspect their heaquarters with renewed vigor. Deserae glances around at all four of them through narrowed eyes.

"This school is just fine the way it is! You freaks don't need to take the everyday insanity and make it the twisted nuthouse horror-show sickness that you're obviously used to." she tells them. Serah sighs at her, inspecting the wide empty wall in front of her, the one diagonal to the main doorway.

"You seem to be under the asumption that there is this cookie cutter role of actions that people are supposed to go through everyday. That they are required to go through the same boring old lines, the same activities, the same hobbies, in the mundane periodic script of sanity. That everyone has their place that's ironclad and any deviation from that is sick, wrong, something to be detested and shunned. Of course there are people who actually DO that, but they have their places too, don't they. My dear, It may surprise you how many people are just waiting to break free of those chains of 'sanity' and run wild in the relm of havoc, where their required roles won't mar their true selves." she says softly to the wall before her.

"'True selves'? What, so now you spouting 'Be Yourself' proverbs at me? Please, save it for the kids with self-esteem issues, this school is just fine in that department." Deserae tells her, one leg locked, her arms crossed. Serah's glance cuts to the side, staring the girl down out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, are they? Tell me, how many times have you gotten your 'friends' to do things for you, or altered some kid you barely knew with one half thought through comment of how they wouldn't fit in if they did this, or wore that? Or do you even notice what kind of a pain in the tail-feathers you actually are? Reguardless, this is a high school, everyone has to fit in somewhere, none can do anything unless it fills the student made requirements. We're going to be here a while, whether you like it or not, and I for one do not like living amongst brainless gingerbread people." Serah replies calmly, returning her attention to the wall. Deserae squints blinking, as she mouths a few of Serah's words to herself, puzzling over them.

"When did baked goods come into the conversation?" she asks. Serah's eyes go wide, and she stands frozen for a few sconds, then her head drops into her hands. Rei glances over, granting the confused blonde one a superior smile. K.M. ignores the whole thing, pacing out a space in the corner to stage left of the library doors, while Wolf gives the cheerleader a disgusted look.

"You're not that bright, are you?" she asks her, her lip rising as she turns away. Deserae glares at her back while Serah turns to her with her head still in her hands.

"Let's make this simple for you, we're going to change this school so auditions for roles need not apply. Everyone's just going to act how they want, hang out with who they like and social status means nothing, okay?" she says, looking up and slipping her hands into her lab coat pockets.

"Change the school? How? What could you possibly do? You might as well quit while your ahead 'cause this is OUR school, and we aren't going to let the likes of you mess with it." she tells them, crossing her arms smugly. Serah merely smile in return.

"Actually this isn't your school. It's the state's school." Rei comments cooly from the back, leaning casually against the far wall. Deserae spares her a glance and Rei smiles languidly back. They hear a high pitched giggle and Deserae turns to see K.M. with her hand over her mouth as she stomps on the floor of her corner, testing it for some unknown reason.

"And you think you can stop us? Just who do you think you messing with, anyway?" she asks cheerfully, bouncing up and down on something imaginary. Serah exchanges a grin with Wolf then turns back to her newfound favorite foe.

"Actually, Deserae, we weren't really planning on doing much of anything to 'YOUR school', that is, until you challanged us." she tells them, tilting her head to one side.

"How did we 'challange' you?" the girl asks, her expression getting snarky.

"You purposefully sought us out to make sure we were in our place. You warned us to keep to ourselves, so we wouldn't 'infect' everyone else. Which gave us reason to believe you thought we could, but wouldn't because we are so afraid of the Big Bad Royal Court of the school." she says.

"When you are the ones who should be afraid of the Big. . . Bad . . . Wolf," said fangirl sings.

"And Rei," purple eyes add.

"And K.M.," says the back of the bouncing blue spike.

"And- Serah," the fourth and final girl tells them, "But you thought to scare us fast, while we were still 'disoriented'. To bad for you we don't scare that easily. That was the first shot, now it's are turn to retaliate, first and last warning girls." she says, turning sideways and rocking slightly back and forth.

"'First shot'? 'Retaliate'? What do you think this is? Some kind of war?" Deserae asks, frantically, wondering why that previous display, that should have been comical, so very much was not.

"Well, since you put it that way. No, not really. War's an ugly buisiness. But, I've always been a sucker for a rebellion." Serah tells her, smiling like a love stuck girl, eyes tilted up at the ceiling.

"This is ridiculous, it's like talking to a brick wall!" Deserae mutters.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing," Wolf comments, Rei chuckles darkly back to her.

"You guys really do need help, have fun with your 'war', just keep away from the rest of us, or we'll call the cops. " she tells them. The girls all chuckle at this, perplexing their audiance for the upteenth time. Deserae just rolls her eyes, then turns to stalk off, her entourage surrounding her departure. Serah rolls her eyes and turns back to her friends. They meander over, streatching. Serah growls as she looks at her watch.

"Humph, missed lunch. Ah, well, probably got a sandwitch in here somewhere," she says inspecting her labcoat pockets, she glances up at Wolf, "You good?"

Wolf nods at her, and Serah shrugs and goes back to rummaging in her pockets. K.M. walks over to her and looks over her shoulder, relocating a random sucker into her own pocket.

"So, what are going to now?" she asks. Serah grins widely, still looking down.

"Well, let's see guys, what are we going to do now?" she asks them, dropping her labcoat back into place abruptly, brushing the sides back to place her hands in her pants pockets and then looking up at them. Wolf and K.M. blink at her, while Rei glances around shiftily.

"Naked Party?" she suggests. Wolf gives her a strange look while K.M. starts to nod. Serah glares at her.

"Never! How many times must that be said?" she asks. Rei crosses her arms and pouts. Serah shakes her head and turns back to the others.

"I was just saying, this hallway looks a little. . . bland, doesn't it?" she says, sighing, fingers on her chin. Wolf and Rei start to evil grin, while K.M. plants her feet into another thinking pose.

"Oohhhhhh, riiiight." she replies.

End of the Day, Out back of the School.

"Brother! Brother! Guess what~!"

"What is it Al?"

"This morning at lunch, I ran into this girl- Well, not really, she kind of tripped over me, and I almost knocked her down, but I caught her before she fell, and then she looked up at me with the prettiest brown eyes! And-"

The boy's companion sighs, setting his book on his lap and looking over tiredly. Dark circles cradle gold eyes that look centuries deep, opposing the juvinile features of the rest of his face. His yellow bangs brush his slumped shoulders as he shakes them out of his despairing eyes.

"I- I think we have the same lunch period! I'm going to try and find her tommorow~!"

"Alphonse. . . " the brown haired boy, Al, goes stiff and defiant at the blonde one's tone even as the voice cracks with sympathy.

"Al, you know it's not a good idea, getting to know this girl," he tells his little brother, voice older than it should be, his eyes still down. Al's glare wavers, then falls, knowing his brother is right, and knowing exactly why the golden eyes won't meet his own.

"Sorry. . . nii-san, I just. . thought that. . . " he trails off sadly. Edward shakes his face, hopes he's managed to mask the pain, then looks up at his little brother from his stone ledge perch. He attempts a grin.

"So, d'you get her name?" he asks. Al tries a smile back, eyes turning to the side of their own accord, the flimsy mask of humor on his brother's face making his heart ache, as he resumes his now half-hearted tirade.


End file.
